Definition of Beautiful
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Horatio watches Calleigh with a crime victim. Hint of Ducaine pairing...mostly Horatio's thoughts at the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Definition of Beautiful

I bless her total concentration on our victim; a trembling, frightened, browned-eyed little girl with hair the color of honey. While she is absorbed in calming the little girl's fears, I can simply watch her to my heart's delight, and oh, how my heart delights in watching Calleigh Duquesne. I've stepped a discrete distance away from the two of them, and my hungry eyes feast on the scene before me.

The child is huddled miserably on the floor of the abandoned warehouse where we've found her. Her hair is matted with blood, not her own. Her shirt is soaked with it as well. Her shoes are on the wrong feet. Her little round face is bruised and dirty. Tears shimmer in her eyes, and the fear on her face wrenches at my heartstrings.

I see my angel slowly kneel in front of the battered child and tenderly reach out a hand to smooth away a strand of bloody, matted hair. The child flinches away from the light touch, but Calleigh doesn't back away. Somehow she knows she must establish a link with this frightened, traumatized little girl. I hear her voice soft and soothing speak. From my vantage point, the words are vague and indistinct, but the tone is clear; Calleigh is offering comfort and security to the little girl. For a second I close my eyes and simply listen to her voice. Quiet, soothing, soft as an ocean breeze, it stirs me. I open my eyes again to see that Calleigh has shifted to sit beside the child, her leg barely touching the child's leg…and this time the little one allows the contact.

Their voices continue and suddenly, the little girl launches herself into Calleigh's arms. She is startled for moment, but then quickly enfolds the shivering child and holds her close, mindless of the blood and dirt that are ruining her own clothing. She drops a quick kiss on the top of the child's head, murmuring sweet words of comfort. The child nestles closer to her and wraps skinny arms around her waist, hiding her face against Calleigh's shoulder. I realize I'm seeing compassion in its purest form. Tears sting my eyes at the beauty of it.

Calleigh's eyes seek mine out, and I'm not surprised to see tears jewelling her golden lashes. A slight nod is my cue. Walking softly, making no sudden moves, I approach the pair; the golden haired angel and the dirty, traumatized little girl. As I crouch down to be on eye level, one wary brown eye peeks out from the shelter of Calleigh's shoulder.

"Hi. My name is Horatio Caine," I say softly.

"Are you… are you gonna make me leave the pretty lady?" The voice trembles and is laced with fear.

"No, Sweetheart. You are going to stay right where you are for a while."

I see the little body relax slightly and settle more firmly against Calleigh.

I continue talking quietly, until I hear the wailing siren of the ambulance. I step back as the paramedics approach. Once again Calleigh's voice works its magic and the little girl allows the men to administer first aid to the more minor injuries she has. When they load her on the gurney, the little hand clings to Calleigh's.

"Please go with me," the little voice pleads.

Calleigh turns back to me with a question in her eyes. I nod.

"_Thank you, Horatio for being so understanding," _her look says without a single word.

I let my gaze travel slowly from her golden hair down to her tiny feet. Her clothing is rumpled from the child's desperate clinging; her shirt is stained with blood and dirt; there are tear tracks down her cheeks; and her slacks are dirty from sitting on the floor with the little girl. She looks disheveled and emotionally tired, but I have never seen her look more breathtaking. In a moment of searing clarity, my heart knows that it has seen the living definition of beautiful embodied in one Calleigh Duquesne. It is a moment I can never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the notification of a new chapter when in fact this is only an addition for clarification after the fact.

When I wrote this small piece, I was drawing from a scene in an episode from several years ago. At the time I couldn't remember the name of the episode, only the scene that prompted the story; a scene wherein Calleigh was seated with a little girl on the floor of either a convenience store or a supermarket of some type. I couldn't remember anything else about it. Needless to say, I was thrilled when I found the episode. (After so long a time I was beginning to think that Athena had just dreamed it up, but no she really did know what she was talking about.) The episode is from season three, entitled "Backstabbers".

I realize this author's note is eight months late in appearing, but the story somehow always felt incomplete without it. Now that I've found that episode, there is a sense of closure to it for me.

H


End file.
